Breaking
by FearfulCaptainBiffElderberry
Summary: Sometimes Finny forgets his own strength. Finny/Ciel. Crack.


**Disclaimer: **Be happy I don't own Kuroshitsuji and that things like this don't happen every day in the series...

**Warnings:** Cursing, Semi-graphic smut (I've written much better, trust me), MAJOR Crack.

**Author's Note:** This is the result of my overloaded brain trying to think, while reading a doujinshi. I saw Finny and Ciel in the same frame, and wondered what would happen if they were to have sex, or why they would have sex. This is the result. Please don't say I didn't warn you. It's weird, and it sucks.

* * *

"I don't like you," Ciel gasped between heated kisses, exchanged with the blond boy.

"Neither do I," Finny giggled.

"Then why are we doing this?" Ciel asked, pulling back from the other boy.

"I don't remember," Finny sighed, scratching the back of his head. Ciel shrugged, and went back to kissing the blond. They were rough kisses, the type of kisses that held no passion, just pure lust.

Later they would tell themselves that they were just being boys. They were just horny and there. Just experimenting. There was nothing there, just two kids deciding to fuck each other. Now, whether either chose to believe that lie was up to them, but it was certainly the easiest option.

They quickly began to struggle out of their clothing. Finny's was easy enough, just shrugging off his shirt and pants. Ciel's however was more complicated. They both had to stop and attempt to figure out the complicated buttons.

"How does this work?" Finny asked, trying to be as gentle as possible with the shirt.

"I don't know," Ciel sighed. He had been struggling with the same button for the past five minutes. "Sebastian is normally the one who helps me get dressed and undressed."

"Fuck this," Finny growled, pulling slightly on the shirt. Sure enough all the buttons flew off, and the shirt tore.

"What the hell was that?" Ciel gasped, looking at the expensive shirt tatters clutched in Finny's hand.

"Sorry," the blond apologized, "Sometimes I forget my own strength." Ciel glared at the shirt one last time before remembering what they were doing, and wondering yet again why they were doing it. He shrugged it off, pushing his lips against the gardener's, forcing his tongue into the other boy's mouth.

The rest of their clothes was simpler, and therefore easier to shed. Their movements were hasty. After all they were in the garden, where just about anyone who cared to look out a window might catch a glimpse of them.

"Who said I was on bottom?" Ciel asked icily, as Finny's spit covered fingers approached his ass.

"I'm stronger," Finny said between bites on the smaller boy's shoulder.

"But I'm smarter," Ciel gasped as the blond's first finger entered him.

"Since when did brains have anything to do with sex?" Finny asked, giving the other boy an odd look. Ciel pouted, but had to admit that the other boy made a good point. So he relaxed and let the other boy continue.

"Do you think you're ready?" Finny asked breathlessly after having inserted the third finger. He didn't want to wait any longer, but he worried for the other boy. Ciel rolled his eyes, pulling the other boy's fingers out of him.

"Just fuck me already," He commanded, pulling the other boy closer. Finny quickly lined up and surged forwards, kissing Ciel hard on the mouth as he did.

"How does it feel?" Finny asked. The heat around him was amazing, but he didn't want to forget about the shorter boy.

"Fine, just go," Ciel gasped out. Finny slowly began to piston his hips back and forth, gaining speed as he went until... _CRACK!_

"OH FUCK!" Ciel screamed, scrambling away from the other boy. Tears welled to his eyes, as he held his hip. Finny looked around, confused. He gasped when he saw Sebastian standing next to them.

"When did you get here?" Finny gasped, staring up at the tall man. Sebastian just ignore him, and went to his master.

"Young Master, what's wrong?" Sebastian asked, kneeling next to Ciel.

"It... hurts," Ciel gasped out between tears, still grasping his hip. Sebastian pushed Ciel's hands out of the way, examining the boy.

"What's wrong?" Finny asked, coming up behind Sebastian to stare at Ciel.

"You broke his hip," The butler murmured, picking up the boy.

"I'm so sorry!" Finny gasped, "I didn't mean to.. .I mean we were just... and... I just... "Sebastian just nodded, carrying the boy into the manor.

"So, Young Master, what has this taught you?" Sebastian asked, after giving the boy some pain killers and tucking him into bed. He had called a doctor, but the man had warned that it might be a while before he could examine the boy.

"Don't be on bottom," Ciel muttered. Sebastian was surprised. He had expected something along the lines of don't sleep around, or be more careful, not that. With a smirk he realized that this would just mean he'd have to be watchful in the future.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I warned you didn't I? I will probably be deleting this, because I honestly hate it. I really have nothing else to say.

**Cookie Thing:** Every story I write I give out cookies. Basically if you leave a review, tell me which character you want to give a cookie, and I'll put it on my profile. It can be quite a hilarious list, so please feel free to check it out. But above all, hand out cookies. I love seeing who liked who, felt sorry for who, or just found the weirdest character.

Thank you and have a GREAT day!


End file.
